


Cool Kids

by boredomsMuse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, At very least physical, Bullying, Drug Use, M/M, Past Character Death, Prostitution, but his brothers a dick, dave doesn't have a father, johns fathers trying his hardest, karkats father was murdered, might be worse, most of these dont relate to our main dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is the coolest kid in school, one of them.  All he has to do is say a word and anyone would bend over backwards for him</p><p>John Egbert is the complete opposite.  Bullied and mocked daily he doesn't have any friends but he has 101 problems.  </p><p>So imagine his surprise when Dave Strider asks him to come over.  </p><p>And imagine the surprise of them both when they realize the other doesn't have a perfect life.<br/>((BEING REWRITTEN))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://amuseandbored.tumblr.com/  
> if you wanna pester me or ask a question or anything of the sort thats were you do it.  
> Still not so sure on the John ships or how bad things are going to be for the boys, shoot me a message if you want to help with that.

It’s cold when blue eyes open and look over the foggy, unfocused world.   John sighs softly and rolls over.  He doesn’t want to get up, but he knows he has to so he feels around for his glasses and puts them on when he finally finds the familiar black rims of his only pair of sight enhances he puts them on his face and drags himself from his bed towards the kitchen. 

 

He can still smell the all too familiar scent of cooking pancakes but when he gets to the kitchen he finds 3 plates of the pan made cakes and a note from his day promising to transfer his pay over later that day so John could do the bills and get food, reminding Jane to focus on her upcoming tests and let John handle the house, asking Jade to help make sure they all get sleep and keep themselves feed, promising to be home as soon as he can be, that he loves them, that he’s proud of them.

 

John sighs and puts it aside.  He knew the chances of his father still being here when he got up where slim, it was a Monday morning and his dad had to get to work, but still John would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping. 

 

He takes one of the plates of pancakes and heads to the door to Jade’s room, knocking on the door before opening it.

 

“Jade, time to get up.”  John announces, quickly shutting the door before a well-thrown squiddle can hit him in the head.  “There’s pancakes on the bench.”  He calls through the door before heading back to his own room, numming on pancakes the whole way there.

 

John gets dressed in his well-loved blue shirt and brown cargo shorts with a light blue hoodie.  It’s cold out but he’s only pair of rip-free pants are drying at the moment.  By the time he’s moved to the bathroom and given up on his hair after brushing his teeth Jade is just managing to drag herself from her bedroom, dragging her feet towards a pile of pancakes that have been left out for her.

 

She sits and munches on them at the bench and John joins her, finishing off his last pancake before covering Janes food with gladwrap for when she gets up.

 

“Why isn’t Jane being woken up?”  Jade whines.

 

“She’s got a free.”  John hums back.

 

“Arghhhh, stupid preppy school.”  She huffs and John laughs.

 

“It’s cause she’s a senior, not because of her ‘preppy’ school.”  Jade delivers a shift shove that almost sends him off the chair at that. 

 

“Shut up.”  She fake pouts, getting up and putting her last pancake in her mouth before going to get dressed.

 

John cleans the two dishes with the water his father left from the making-pancakes dishes, washing and cleaning the plates before putting them away.

  

* * *

 

 

When Jade’s finally ready, dressed in green leggings with a black dress and red jacket, they beginning towards their school.  It’s a bit of a distance and neither of them have a car so they pass the time by chatting and laughing at each other.

 

An hour later they arrive at the building that John hates with all his heart.  He sighs and waves at Jade, who heads to her locker while he heads to his. 

 

When he gets there he finds ‘LOSER’ written in large purple marker.  He rolls his eyes and opens the locker, getting out a spray bottle and cloth to wipe away the words before he goes to get out his books for his morning classes.

 

“Cleaning up to earn some lunch money nerd?”  Someone mocks him as they push, a strong hand pushing him roughly into the lockers.  John lets out an ‘oof’ and winces, rubbing at the spot arm that taken the worst of the impact.  He looks to the now leaving bully and glares at the smirking face of the tall black headed Gamzee Makara.

 

Gamzee and John used to be... ‘friends’, it was an unstable friendship but they at least tolerated each other until a large fight a while ago.  The problem, or at least John’s problem, with that is that Gamzee scared anyone who may want to bully the lanky, poor, and underfeed teen away.  Without Gamzee John has no protection from the bullies he’d had before meeting Gamzee. 

 

It doesn’t help that Gamzee became the worst bully, not just to John though John was certainly his favourite victim, nor does it help that Gamzee knows most of his rather bulliable secrets.

 

John decides not to start a fight, knowing full well he’d lose if he did, looking away and back to his locker as Gamzee walks off, getting his books out before deciding to head to the library, which is in another building on the other side of the school.

 

There’s still another 30 minutes before the school day starts and while John knows Jade would have headed outside, so is no doubt playing football with some of the other students that come early, and knows she would willingly let him join in, he really doesn’t like actual sports so decides that even homework sounds like a much better idea.

 

He didn’t have much of it, simply some maths he couldn’t get his head around.  He didn’t even get why he had to take maths, he was taking biology and psychics already and he wasn’t having trouble in those… well not as much trouble.  John groans and plonks his head on the cold, treated wood of the school table he’d taken for doing his homework on.

 

“Why is this so haaaaard?”  He whines into the table. 

 

“Because you’re focusing on the wrong equation.”  He was not expecting an answer.  John’s head shots up and his eyes widen when he sees blood hair and shades staring down at him from where their owner is standing next to him.

 

“Uh, um, you’re um,” John stumbles over his words, trying to calm himself down but only managing to make himself look like more of an idiot in front of one of the coolest kids in school.

 

“Dave, yeah, I know.”  The boy smirks at him, fully aware of his own cool kid status and seeming incrediably cocky about it too.  “Noticed you were struggling, I can help if you want.”  He hums.  “Though I don’t know how useful I’m gonna be if all ya gonna do is stare at the brilliance that is me.”  He adds and John blushes a bit as he realizes he’d been staring.

 

“Y-yeah, help, help would be awesome.”  He quickly tries to cover, his mouth feeling dry as he speaks, looking back to his book when Dave steals one of his pens and starts to explain the question for him. 

 

The Striders are the coolest kids in school, or really the Strilondes.  Dave and Dirk are brothers and their stepsisters are Rose and Roxy, John found out through the gossip train that is his cousin.  Dave and Rose are in the same year level, though John heard Rose is a day younger from the same source he hears all the gossip about the most popular school kids from.  Roxy is the eldest and a senior but Dirk, whose a year younger than she is, skipped a year and so he’s also a senior. 

 

They’ve got everything, in John’s opinion.  They’re the top students in the school and in every subject that they take, minus Rose in sport since John’s pretty sure she sits and reads instead of actually doing sport.  They’re rich, they live in a penthouse in the centre of the city, which they like to throw parties at every other weekend, or so Jade says neither she nor John have actually been invited to one.  Not to mention they’re famous.  Their mums are a famous author and a leading scientist, their elder brothers are a famous director and an infamous porn star; everyone knows their names.  So naturally Dave, Rose, Dirk, and Roxy are the coolest, most popular kids in school.

 

Which is why John’s still awestruck even when he and Dave part ways for homeroom, John’s the opposite of Dave in every way, why the hell would Dave notice him, let alone talk to him, let alone _offer to help him_?

 

The question distracts him all throughout the math class his homework was for but it doesn’t matter that much, all he really misses are whatever insults his classmates send his way, and possibly the summary of what he has to do for homework before he next class.

  

* * *

 

 

When lunch comes around John finally decides, and manages, to push it to the back of his mind and tries to think of other things.  It helps that he gets a text from his dad after he puts his books away.  John sighs and goes to reply though before he can hit send he runs right into someone, tripping and falling onto his face, managing to drop his phone along the way.  John groans, expecting to get insulted or laughed at, although when he looks up to who he ran into his heart sinks.

 

“Geez, watch where you’re going.”  Dirk Strider is probably rolling his eyes behind his shades standing above John, clearly not having fallen over like John has.

 

“I-I am so sorry.”  John stutters, rushing to get up.

 

“Help a guy with his homework one day and he’s already falling for me.”  Dave comments, helping John up and causing the boy to blush, as though tripping in the hallway over a popular kid wasn’t embarrassing enough.

 

“Actull, Davie, he’s fallin for kirt, dirk.”  Roxy giggles.

 

“Shut up Roxy.”  Dave huffs, poking his tongue out at her. 

 

“You’re both pretty, but this is clearly not only the fault of John, Dirk you were also not watching where you were going and clearly John got the worst end of the situation.”  Rose comments.  They’re all here, all of the schools coolest group and he just made a fool of himself in front of all them, John feels mortified with himself.

 

“And you know the kids name how?”  Dirk raises an eyebrow at Rose.

 

“He was in my literature class at the beginning of the year.”  Rose hums.  She passes John his phone, which he happily takes with a ‘thank you’.

 

“Geez dude, is that your phone or a painted brick?”  Dave teases.  John blushes darker as he looks at his old school nokia.

 

“At least it won’t break, yours probably would have smashed if you tripped.”  He replies before instantly hoping he didn’t say the wrong thing.  Dave smirks a little.

 

“You got me there.”  He says.  “So who was it that you were texting?”  He asks, putting an arm over John shoulders and starting to lead him towards the food court before John could really protest.  “Your girlfriend?”  John almost doesn’t answer because Dave’s put an arm around him like they’re friends and now he’s walking with Dave and Dave’s siblings towards the food court and just, wow, how did this happen?  Why is this happening?  Was this a trick?

 

“What?  No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”  He says, making a face when he realizes what Dave asked.  “It was just my dad.”  He adds.

 

“Sure, sure.”  Dave hums.  “So, I’m not just causally kidnapping you from whatever slash where ever you were headed, I actually had a question.”  He adds.

 

“For… for me?”  John tries to clarify.

 

“Yeah, yeah, so you know how you play piano and shit.”  He goes on, brushing John’s clarification off, almost nervously but John knows better than to think Dave would be nervous to talk to him of all people.

 

“How do you-“  Dave doesn’t seem to hear John, continuing to talk instead.

 

“Well, I take media, and like, wanting to follow in D’s, you know D, my brother, the director, of course you know my brother everyone knows D anyway, anyway wantin’ to follow in D’s footsteps and shit by creating movies, cause movies are cool, so like I need someone else for my movies, acting and music and shit, which I am hoping is gonna be you, so like do you… wanna head to mine after school?”  He finally finishes his rambling and John’s jaw has already dropped.

 

“You want me to, r-really?  Um, I, that, that sounds great!”  He smiles widely, he can’t believe this is happening, it was great!  “I can do that, I’ll just have to tell Jade to head home without me.”  He adds, voice high pitched and excited.

 

“Awesome.”  Dave says and if John didn’t know better he’d say Dave relaxes.  “Meet me at the library after school?” 

 

“Sure, thank you heaps, this sounds great.”  John nods quickly, excited and nervous, almost bouncing on his feet as they walk.

 

“No probs, wanna join us for lunch?”  Roxy’s snickering in the background and Rose is smirking as Dave asks, John also hears Dirk groan but ignores it all anyway.

 

“Oh, um, no, it’s fine, thank you though, but I don’t have any other classes with Jade today so I should go find her, I’m really sorry, but thank you heaps, I’ll met you at the library after school, again thank you.”  John refuses.  Dave looks a little deflated and John feels horrible but Dave moves his arm from around his shoulders and John waves as he leaves to tell Jade the good news. 

 

As he leaves he checks his phone and finds a return message from his dad.

 

DAD: I HAVE TRANSFERRED MY PAY, I’M SORRY YOU HAVE TO PAY THE BILLS AND RENT AGAIN THIS WEEK JOHN, THOUGH IT IS A VERY GENTLEMANLY THING OF YOU TO OFFER TO DO NOW THAT YOUR SISTER IS FOCUSING ON HER SCHOOL WORK.  I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.

 

JOHN: its fine dad, i dont mind handling it  
JOHN: did you leave enough so you can eat this week?

 

DAD: I’LL BE FINE SON

 

John sighs at the response, though he thought he hadn’t clicked send.

 

* * *

 

 

When John heads towards his locker he’s excited.  He can’t believe that he’s actually heading to hang out with Dave Strider!  He walks towards his locker with a slight skip in his step and a smile, though the latter fades a bit when he sees the new text written on his locker.  With a sigh John pulls out the spray and wipe and begins to clean it up.  A few of his peers snicker when they see but John ignores them.

 

It takes him a while to get all the ink off and by then most people have left.  Quickly, he grabs his bag and rushes to leave.  He makes it almost out of the building before tripping over Gamzee’s foot.

 

“Geez MOTHERFUCK THAT’S TWICE TODAY, right?”  The bully smirks down at him, pressing his foot down on John’s shoulder so that he can’t get up.

 

“At least the first wasn’t on purpose.”  John glares, trying to get up though he can’t with Gamzee putting all his weight on John’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, I’m sure IT AINT YOU SHIT.”  Gamzee’s voice goes from a chuckle to a growl as he speaks.  “I’m going to give you ONE PIECE OF ADVICE if you want anything to go YOUR WAY at school, stay the motherFUCK AWAY from DAVE.”  As he speaks he presses his foot harsher into the joint, twisting it and causing John to cry out.  If there’s anyone near they don’t notice or simply ignore it.

 

When Gamzee finally removes his foot John is pretty sure his shoulders been dislocated.  “Hopefully that REMINDER WILL MAKE INTO YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL.”  Gamzee smirks as he finally leaves the boy alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so its definitely JohnDave  
> Still not sure if I'm going to go OT3 on this and make it JohnDaveKat yet  
> but it will definitely start as just JohnDave  
> Remember, shot me opinions in the comment section and at my tumblr  
> http//amuseandbored.tumblr.com  
> (also sorry about it showing as complete before guys)

It’s warm and cosy but red eyes snap open the second the click of his door sounds.  Grabbing for the hilt of a sword before his eyes even have a chance to focus on the figure in the door way.

 

“Morning Dave.”  Dirk greets and his younger brother relaxes a bit, releasing the sword as he lays back down on the bed.

 

“What time is it?”  Dave groans, going to cover his face again with the blanket but his brother is quicker and pulls the comfy blanket away.

 

“Time to get up, come on.”  Dirk says, rolling his eyes as he holds the blanket out of reach.

 

“Don’t wanna.”  Dave said, as though that wasn’t already obvious. 

 

“Don’t care, come on, you don’t want to wake up Bro by being pushed off the bed, pretty sure his hung over.”  Dirk threatens and Dave glares as he gets up.

 

“That’s a pretty damn low blow.”  Dave comments.

 

“Then get up.”  Dirk mocks.

 

“I am, I am.”  Dave rolls his eyes.  He grabs his totally ironic pink dressing gown as he leaves the room, getting the coffee that his sister had made him earlier, thanking her quietly.  Once he’s had his caffeine he heads back to his room and picks his clothes for the day.  He ends up deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans with a red shirt and black jacket after a good 15 minutes and then spends the next 15 doing his hair. 

 

“Dave, you’re spending more time getting ready then Rose.” Dirk comments as he starts brushing his teeth behind the Strider perfecting his hair, dressed in a purple-reddy-pinky sort of hoodie and a pair of old black jeans.

 

“Says the one who literally gets up an hour early to perfect your hair.”  Dave replies, finally fixing.  “Besides, I’m pretty sure Rose is a witch, she literally gets her make up perfected and finished within 5 seconds.”

 

“Ah, yes, speedy make up application is exactly why I sold my soul.”  The sister in question hums from the doorway, dressed in a lavender cardigan, that doesn’t cover her midriff, over a black dress and black leggings.

 

“Well you had to sell it for something.”  Dirk says.

 

“And we haven’t got a clue what it was for if not that.”  Dave adds.

 

“And you may never know.”  Rose smirks.  “Roxy is ready to go.” 

 

“Whaaaaaat?  But its still, like, an hour before school starts.”  Dave groans.

 

“Actually there’s 45 minutes, you slept in.”  Dirk rolls his eyes and Dave just groans again.

 

“Besides I thought you wanted to see that blue eyed boy, something about him being perfect in every way I do believe you said.  He does get to school early you know.”  Rose smirks and Dave’s face goes red.

 

“What?”  Dirk asks, raising an eyebrow.  “Why haven’t I heard of this?”

 

“I meant he was perfect for a role in my film for media!”  Dave quickly clarifies, a bit loudly.

 

“Shut it!”  A loud voice calls out from a different room and the smirking elder siblings and flustered youngest instantly freeze.  They wait a few seconds before Dirk speaks.

 

“Lets go.”  He says quickly and quietly, gesturing to leave and the other two nod, following Dirk on the way out of the bathroom and then to the garage under the apartments.

 

 

 

“Took yall long enough.”  Roxy comments from the passenger seat, Dirk getting in the front. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, some of us don’t take 2 seconds to get ready.”  Dave rolls his eyes, getting in the back.

 

“You take 2 days to get ready.”  Rose teases.

 

“I thought we moved on to teasing Roxy, not me.”  Dave complains.

 

“I’m too pretty to tes Davey.”  Roxy grins.

 

“ _I’m_ too pretty to tease.”  Dave claims.

 

“Nah.”  Dirk grins in the rear view mirror.

 

“Screw you guys.”  Dave rolls his eyes back.

 

“I’m sure you would much rather screw John.”  Rose smirks.

 

“Who’s this John kid?”  Dirk hums as he pulls out of their parking spot and starts to drive towards the school.

 

“Messy black hair, blue eyes, glasses.”  Rose tells him.  “A little smaller than Dave, they’re in the same chemistry class.” 

 

“How do you know that?  I did not tell you that part, have you been stalking me?”  Dave says, trying to speak before he can be cut off.  It doesn’t last too long until Dirk just speaks over him.

 

“So Davey’s getting himself a boyfriend?”  Dirk whistles.

 

“I am not!”  Dave protests, face red.  “This is honestly ridiculous, you guys don’t do this shit and talk about how D _must_ be falling for every actor that he decides is perfect for a role.”  He claims.

 

“Yes we do.”  All three siblings tell him and Dave groans.

 

“You’re all the worst.”  He decides as Dirk pulls into the parking lot of the school, all four getting out, Dave quickly grabbing his things to abscond from the mock-the-clearly-coolest-kid-fest his siblings were having with him.

 

“I’m pret sure that the black hered kid hangs in the library.”  Roxy hums as she gets out, fixing up the bottom of her pink shoulderless shirt that she wears over black skinny jeans.

 

“I’m going to my locker.”  Dave claims as he walks off.

 

“He does realize we all know his lockers in the opposite direction, right?”  Dirk smirks, just loud enough for Dave to hear, completely intentionally.  The youngest blond just flips him off and continues towards the library.

 

Libraries weren’t bad, but they were more Roses thing to Dave’s music suite or Dirks garage.  But all the same, Roxy hadn’t been wrong.  Dave goes to sit in one of the back tables, watching from ar in a totally not creepy way as John struggles to do his math homework.  Honestly, Dave’s totally-media-related snooping had proved John was a genius when it came to biology and he was definitely good in chemistry but maths not so much.

 

Dave tries to think up a way to start a conversion.  “Hi, I’m Dave, most people adore me, do you?” sounds too desperate.  “Are you an angel?  Because your music is heavenly.”  Sounds too cliché and a bit creepy, even if it was true.

 

Dave takes a deep breath and looks over the boy and realizes he’s scratching his head, confused.  John runs a head through his hair and then his forehead connects with the table as a groan about math being hard and that right there is Dave’s chance.  Quickly, and smoothly, he gets up and goes to John quickly. 

 

He looks over the question before he speaks, keeping his voice calm and cool as always… when he wasn’t alone with his siblings.

 

“Because you’re focusing on the wrong equation.”  He answers and tries not to grin at the way John reacts. 

 

“Uh, um, you’re um,” He’s stumbling and flushed and it’s a reaction Dave’s used to when he greets people but it’s never looked this cute on someone.  Dave has to remind himself to stay calm and relaxed, to not freak out.  He’s the ideal hear and he knows it so he plays it that way.

 

“Dave, yeah, I know.”  He smirks, hoping that doesn’t annoy the boy.  Dave doesn’t want John to think he’s asshole and with that in mind he’s quick to add to his cocky comment.  “Noticed you were struggling, I can help if you want.”  He hums, playing it off as coolly as possible.  Colder than ice.  He waits a moment but John just keeps staring and it’s a huge confidence boast but Dave’s already trying to keep himself from stuttering and blushing and John’s amazingly blue eyes aren’t helping.  “Though I don’t know how useful I’m gonna be if all ya gonna do is stare at the brilliance that is me.”  He comments, hiding a grin in the form of a smirk when John blushes. 

 

“Y-yeah, help, help would be awesome.”  John replies and Dave does just that, going through the question and helping with the rest of John’s homework while he takes in every tiny detail of John, from the way he smells to the way he breaths, to the way his nose scrunches up when he’s thinking.

 

When the bell for home room goes Dave’s upset that the time flew so quickly.  He and John part ways much too soon for his liking and Dave heads to his homeroom and then to his first lass, Media.  He zones out during most of it, making slight adjustments to his portfolio but mostly getting nothing done.  In PE he has much the same problem.

 

 

When lunch finally frees him from the pain of class and teachers he’s quick to meet with his siblings.

 

“Okay, so, I think we hit it off, but I mean, we didn’t really do much, just homework, does that count as hitting it off?  Or is it just ‘nice guy helping struggling kid’?  He didn’t seem to mind.”  He asks Dirk and Roxy, the former of which turns to Rose.

 

“Is this what you had to deal with in recess?”  He asks, the two older siblings having a different recess period to the younger two.

 

“Yes, the novelty of it wore off after the first few minutes.”  Rose answers and the four begin to make their way to the lunch room.

 

“Guys, I am having a serious problem here.”  Dave says, glaring at the two.

 

“We knooooow Davey, but love, you jst got tak to ‘im.”  Roxy hums.  “Ef yar do ill work out.”

 

“I did though and nothing happened!”  Dave groans.

 

“Bro’s not home tonight, you could ask him over.”  Dirk offers.

 

“Yes Dirk.  I’ll just walk up and be like ‘hi, we meet this morning, wanna come over?’  That won’t make me sound creepy at all.”  Dave rolls his eyes.

 

“Just give him the same bullshit about your product that you’ve been feeding us.”  Dirk shrugs.

 

“It’s not bullshit.”  Dave defends quickly.

 

“Then it’s the perfect cover.”  Rose hums. 

 

“Look, here’s ya change, chance, Davey.”  Roxy grins, pointing to where John is walking, texting and not paying attention.

 

“He’s clearly busy.”  Dave argues, blushing and looking away.  Dirk rolls his eyes and sticks his foot out when John passes, successfully tripping the boy.  Rose watches his phone fly off and goes to get it for him, reading and sending his message.

 

“Geez, watch where you’re going.”  Dirk says, keeping his cover that he totally didn’t do that on purpose.  Dave keeps his cool and puts on his award winning smirk, telling himself not to screw this up and to beat Dirks ass for this later.

 

“I-I am so sorry!”  John stutters, rushing to get up while Dave rushes to help him.

 

“Help a guy with his homework one day and he’s already falling for me.”  Dave comments, hoping the joke went well and almost cheering when John blushes.

 

“Actull, Davie, he’s fallin for kirt, dirk.”  Roxy giggles, just to be a bother of a big sister of course.

 

“Shut up Roxy.”  Dave huffs, poking his tongue out at her and hoping John didn’t see.

 

“You’re both pretty but this is clearly not only the fault of John, Dirk you were also not watching were you were going and clearly John got the worst end of the situation.”  Rose smirks at her older brother, causing Dirk to glare slightly through his shades.

 

“And you know the kids name how?”  He asks, attempting to get some revenge in the same passive aggressive ‘don’t blow Dave’s cover’ tone.

 

“He was in my literature class at the beginning of the year.”  Rose hums, clearly expecting the return as she passes John his phone.

 

“Thanks.”  John says, quickly taking it.

 

“Geez dude, is that you phone or a painted brick?”  Dave teases, wanting to ignore his siblings and deciding John looks really cute when he’s blushing.

 

“At least it won’t break, yours probably would have smashed if you tripped.”  He replies and Dave manages to hide the way his smile widens by smirking a little.

 

“You got me there.”  He says.  “So who was it that you were texting?”  He asks, trying not to seem too nervous and hoping he isn’t being too forward as he puts an arm around John’s shoulders but he has to do this now or this conversion is never going to happen.  “Your girlfriend?”  He asks, hoping the answer is a no. 

 

“What?  No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”  John answers after a long pause, making a face that almost makes Dave cheer.  “It was just my dad.” 

 

“Sure, sure.”  Dave plays it cool.  “So, I’m not just causally kidnaping you from whatever slash where ever you were headed, I actually have a question.”  He says before John can question the causal kidnapping or leave.

 

“For… for me?”  John asks but Dave barely notices, wanting to get this all out quickly.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  He’s not sure what he’s agreeing to but he’s agreeing, he takes a quick, rushed breath.  “So, you know how you play piano and shit?  Well, I take media, and like, wanting to follow in D, my brother, the director, of course you know my brother everyone knows D,” Oh god, he’s ranting, shit, shit, Dave quickly tries to get back on topic.  “anyway, anyway wantn’ to follow in D’s footsteps and shit by creating movies, cause movies are coo, so like I need someone else for my movies, acting and music and shit which I am hoping is gonna be you, so like do you… wanna head to mine after school?”  Dave mentally belittles himself for how much he rambles when he’s supposed to seem cool and awesome.

 

John looks amazed.  “You want me to r-really?  Um, I, that, that sounds great!”  His awe turns to huge smile and Dave is this close to cheering and dancing.  “I can do that, I’ll just have to tell Jade to head home without me.”  Dave’s pretty sure Jade is John’s sister but he doesn’t care anymore he’s just thrilled.

 

“Awesome.”  He says, relaxing and somehow managing to play it cool.  “Meet me at the library after school?” 

 

“Sure, thank you heaps, this sounds great.”  John quickly nods and Dave hopes he doesn’t notice the actual smile on his face.

 

“No probs, wanna join us for lunch?”  Dave asks hopefully and he hears Roxy snicker and Dirk groan but he ignores it for the moment. 

 

“Oh, um, no, it’s fine, thank you though, but I don’t have any other classes with Jade today so I should go find her, I’m really sorry, but thank you heaps, I’ll met you at the library after school, again thank you.”  John refuses and Dave feels his heart drop, he’s been hoping this had been working but he takes a breath and moves his hand and watches John wave as he leaves, reminding himself that John’s coming over that night.

 

Dirk rests his arm on Dave’s head.  “Good going.”

 

“Shut up.”  Dave groans. 

 

“No seriously, you did well, you’re a dork and I honest to god don’t like him at all but good job.”  He says, entering the cafeteria with the girls.  Dave groans but goes to follow him.  As he does he catches the eye of Gamzee Makara, a boy he knows of but doesn’t really know.  They’re both popular but they’re part of different circles and Dave’s not a fan of Gamzee’s circle, nor the actual Makara himself.  The boy seems to have been looking a John but grins at Dave when they meet eyes and Dave rolls his eyes back and heads to join his siblings, cringing a little when he’s out of sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the day’s finally over Dave all but flash steps to his locker and then to the library, watching the door to the small building aside the main one and waiting for John.  At first he was able to push off the worry, saying he was just being impatient.

 

And then Dirk walks in.  “Dave, seriously, come on it’s been almost an hour, let’s go.”  He sighs. 

 

Dave hesitates before sighing, getting up.  “Right.”  He mumbles, heading towards the car with Dirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates guys. Been swamped with school work. Not fun.

By the time John manages to sit up he’s resigned himself to the knowledge that Dave undoubtedly thinks he’s a jerk and hates him, and will more than likely make his life even more of a hell than Gamzee already does. 

 

He should have known this was going to happen though, he knows Gamzee.  But his excited made the bully slip from his mind and now he’s left siting against a wall with a dislocated shoulder.

 

The worst part isn’t even the pain from his shoulder, he’s used to that now.  No, the worst part is that now Gamzee will get what he wants.  There’s no way the coolkid will be anything but bitter towards the unpopular geek and John had actually been really, _really_ looking forward tonight.

 

He takes a deep breath, blinking back tears and pretending that’s all just from pain.  He hates being told what to do.  He moves slightly and gasps at the pain that sparks in his shoulder when he does so.  He needs to put it back into place.  It’s not the easiest of tasks to do by himself but he doesn’t really have another option.

 

“1… 2… 3.”  He counts allowed softly, and upon the final count he forces the bone back into place, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out.  Pain explodes from the joint, but he can move his arm again.  He gives himself another minute or so to calm himself down before standing up, making sure not to put any weight of the recently relocated shoulder as he finally gets up to leave the school grounds.

  
It’s been over an hour.  How is he going to apologize for this?  John wishes he could time travel and make sure he didn’t stay back, or didn’t run into Gamzee.  It’s not quite that easy though.

 

“John!”  The boy jumps out of his time related fantasies when he hears his name shouted.  Wincing softly as the jump jostled his injury, he turns to the voice and he’s surprised to find Dave leaning out the back seat of a car.  “Geez dude, takin’ ‘fashionably late’ to a whole new level.”  He calls and John smiles, rushing over despite the pain.

 

Okay, Dave is still here, isn’t mad, and Gamzee can go suck it.

 

“Sorry, got held back by a teacher.”  He says, it’s not a complete lie, he was held back for a bit.

 

“It’s cool man, I was late too.”  Dave shrugs, moving over so that John has room to sit without going to the other side of the car.

 

“Hurry up and buckle up, I want to go home.”  The driver, Dirk, says as he rolls he eyes at the two boys.

 

“Be nice Dirky.”  Roxy pouts from the seat next to him as John gets into the seat and buckles in.

 

“Can’t you get your own car Roxy?”  Dirk groans as he pulls out of the school car park.

 

The drive isn’t quiet.  Dave, Dirk, and Roxy don’t stop chatting for more than enough time for Dave to let John know that Rose went to her girlfriend’s house.  John’s too nervous to join in, so he gets smiles and listens, quietly laughing along and trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

 

The drive isn’t quiet, but it is quick.  John’s surprised when five or so minutes later Dirk pulls in front of a large carpark and punches in a code, driving in as the garage-like door opens.  They pull into a spot near were the elevator and stairs are.

 

“D and Bro aren’t home then.”  Dave comments as the four of them get out, gesturing to the empty car parks next to them. 

 

“Dave, we do have eyes and brains, we can figure that out ourselves.”  Dirk teases.

 

“You’ve got a brain?”  Dave gasps.

 

“Rude.”  Dirk says, hitting the back of Dave’s head as the younger grins.  John starts to wonder why he ever thought these people were cool and untouchable.

 

Then they start heading up the stairs and he remembers.

 

The stairs have lavender carpeting and while John was expecting the gross old piss smell you get in every underground carpark there’s none of that as they start up the stairs, it smells nice, and every floor they pass looks richer than the last.

 

And they pass a lot of floors.

 

John gets to the 15th set of stairs and he’s practically crawling up them, would be if not for his shoulder.  He can run, track and cross country are no problem to him, but stairs, _stairs_ , they’ll be the death of him.

 

“Need a hand?”  Dave smirks next to him, walking causally.  He isn’t even breaking a sweat, neither are Roxy and Dirk who walk ahead of them, chatting. 

 

“You’re insane.”  John decides.  “Why didn’t we take the elevator?”  He adds, whining.  Most of his nerves have been forgotten at this moment, the physical training much more bothering than his social awkwardness.

 

“It breaks down all the fucking time.”  Dave shrugs.  “I can give you a piggy back if you want.”  He adds joking.  Ahead of them Roxy whistles and Dirk rolls his eyes.  John refuses to be out joked.  The prank master does not let others joke.  He looks Dave in the eye.

 

“Do it.”  He says.  Dave looks a bit taken aback, but he can’t back out now so when they get to the next floor they stop so that John can climb onto Dave’s back.  It’s a bit painful for the black haired boy’s shoulder but piggy backs are 100 times better than walking so he bares with it.

 

Then Dave starts walking back up the stairs, Roxy to the side now and Dirk behind them in case they fall and John realizes that this was a really, _really_ bad idea.

 

“Oh my god, this was a bad idea, put me down.”  John says after a few steps, clinging to Dave in hopes that helps him not fall.

 

“No way man.  Can’t back down now, we’ve got to go the whole way.”  Dave replies, smirking slightly and continuing up the stairs.

 

Roxy laughs at the boys as they make quite the spectacle of Dave’s unstable steps and Dirk smirks a little at the show but makes sure to be there in case they fall.

 

When they make it to the top floor Dave is panting and both boys look like they just had a near death experience.  Somehow they managed to keep from breaking their heads open, but they did manage to break the ice.  It’s hard to be awkward around someone who’s just given you a piggy back up all of the stairs. 

 

His shoulder is still sore but it’s starting to fade as Roxy opens the door into the penthouse apartment.

 

“Holy shit.”  John whispers as he looks around.  “Its huge, how do you guys not get lost?”  He asks.  They room the front door opens into looks like a living room with the kitchen at the far end.  The far end wall is only a window the kitchen/dining room in front of it is something John’s pretty sure his dad and his sister would sell their souls for.

 

On this side is a huge television and gaming system with a futon in front.  The whole area is a mess, blankets, pizza boxes, drinks, and Chinese take away containers are laying around and John’s pretty sure he can see a sword laying under one of the blankets and a puppet under another.

 

“It’s not that big.”  Dave shrugs and John looks at him like he’s crazy.

 

“I’m heading to my workshop.”  Dirk announces, heading down a hall to the left.

 

“And I’ll leve ya two bois alone.”  Roxy winks, following him down the hall.

 

“So, what do you want to do first?  We could go over the script or watch a movie and just chill.”  Dave offers.

 

“I, well, uh, anything sounds awesome.”  John shrugs.  They’d broken the ice but he was still a bit awkward around the other.

 

In the end they head to Dave’s cinema room, in the opposite hall to the one his siblings went down.  The rooms larger than the living room and kitchen.  There are cinema seats and the screens huge.

 

They watch ghost buster, only because Dave refuses to watch a Nic Cage movie.

 

Neither really pay attention to the movie though, rather they look over the script that Dave wrote for John.

 

“It’s a pretty straight forward romance type thing.”  Dave explains.  “Super cliché, but that’s the point and all.”  He’s rambling, talking kind of fast and if John didn’t know better he’d think Dave was nervous. 

 

“I think it’s really good.”  John smiles after he finishes reading it.  “Though it could use more explosions.”  He comments with a grin, making the blond roll his eyes dramatically.

 

“Amateurs.”  Dave scoffs and John starts to laugh.

 

They spend the next serval hours like that, losing track of the time and John completely forgetting the pain in his shoulder and the fact that he is the exact opposite of who Dave is, or who Dave’s probably used to. 

 

It also doesn’t take long for them both to completely forget Dave’s school work and just start talking.

 

It lasts until the ghost busters theme song starts playing and John realizes it’s his phone, not the movie that had long since ended.

 

“You are so lame.”  Dave teases.

 

“Oh shut up.”  John huffs, sanding up.  “Ghost busters rocks.”  He says, picking up the phone and leaving the room.

 

“Where the honey coated sugar are you?!”  Jane almost shouts into his ear the second he picks up. 

 

“I’m uh, I’m at a friend’s house, I told Jade.”  John frowns into the phone, knowing it had to be something big if Jane was calling him.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“I found Jade passed out when I got home!”  Jane huffs.  “I borrowed the neighbour’s car and I’m on my way to the hospital, I haven’t called Dad, I don’t want to worry him.”  She calms her voice and tries to remain calm as she tells him what happened.  John takes a few shaky breaths.  He can’t freak out, Jane doesn’t need that right now.

 

“Have you got enough to pay for it?”  John asks.

 

“No, of course not, I was in a rush.”  Jane says.  “I need you to head home and get what you can, I don’t want to use Dad’s pay, bills and rent are going to be tight as it is.”  She explains.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I should have enough back up money, I’ll go get that and I’ll meet you at the hospital.”  He says, nodding despite the fact she can’t see him.

 

“Good, and don’t tell Dad, alright?”  She adds.

 

“I won’t.”  John agrees.  Jane hangs up and John turns to poke his head back into the cinema room.

 

“I have to head home.”  John says from the doorway.

 

“Oh, right, damn.”  Dave almost looks upset for a moment as he looks up from his work.  “I’ll get Dirk to give you a ride.” 

 

“No, no, its fine.”  John quickly refuses.  He doesn’t want Dave to see his house.  “Thanks though Dave.”

 

“You sure?”  Dave checks.

 

“Yeah, it’s not that far.”  John lies.  “Bye Dave, I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”  He waves as he rushes off.  He couldn’t waste any time but he didn’t want Dave to know how much money John had, or really didn’t have.  He didn’t want to risk Dave judging him based on that.

 

He runs down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and runs all the way home.  His shoulder kills with every step but he can’t stop.  He makes the roughly 1 hour and 15 minute walk in 30 minutes, unlocking his door and rushing to his room.  He ignores the overdue bills on the kitchen table, the same way he ignored them in the morning.  He’d have to pay them when they got home but for now he had more important things to worry about.

 

He’d have to talk to Jane about what they can actually afford later.

 

Once he’s in his room he pulls out the extra money he hides in the envelope behind his mattress and bed frame, counting them out.  There’s just enough, with just enough left over to pay for the bus fare, hopefully.  He rushes out the door, locking it behind him and running to the bus stop.

 

He barely makes the bus but once he’s on he pays for it and sits down, waiting anxiously until the hospitals stop, bouncing his leg the whole time before he gets off and rushes inside.

 

“Is Jade okay?”  He blurts out, his panic clear, to the woman behind the desk.

 

“Calm down John.”  The woman replies, her voice soothing and soft.  “Jade’s fine, she’ll be out in an hour or so.  The doctors are keeping her overnight and you’ll no doubt get the same lecture you go last time.”  She speaks evenly, smiling at him.  “Do you still have the handouts?”

 

“Yes.”  John nods, lying. 

 

“And have you at least told your father?”  The lady asks. 

 

“We…. No.”  John mumbles after a moment, looking to the ground.  She nods with a sigh.

 

“It’s okay, it’s a hard thing to say, but if you want I can tell him for you.”  She offer.

 

“I… I’ll tell Jade you offered, thank you.”  He’s calmer now, back into a normal routine, everything was normal, everything would be fine.

 

“Alright, have you got the money?”  She asks.  John nods and hands over the envelope he’d ben clutching the whole trip.  She takes the money and counts it out. 

 

“Exactly enough, Janes waiting in the usual room.”  He woman smiles, directing him to a hall.  John nods and walks towards the room his older sister is in.

 

The shared hospital room is white, white everywhere.  All the beds are empty but Jane is pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.  She stops, taking a deep breath and smiling when she sees John.

 

“Did you have enough?”  She asks.

 

“Yeah, but I haven’t got anything left over.  I didn’t have to use Dad’s money though.”  John nods.

 

“There’s not going to be enough for the bills is there?”  Jane sighs.  Normally this is something she’d be on top of, not needing to stress John or Jade out with the details but they’d decided at the start of the year that it’d be better if she focused on her studies and John looked after that for the time being. 

 

“I… I don’t so, not the bills at least.”  John sighs softly, sitting up on one of the beds, bouncing his foot as he does so.  It wouldn’t be the first time they could pay a bill and go something turned off.  John also doubts it’d be the last.

 

“What’s going to be the most expensive?”  Jane asks, taking everything in stride as she tries not to pace again.

 

“I think the electricity one.”  John answers after a moment.  “I’d have to double check though.”  He adds.  Jane nods and thinks for a moment.

 

“There’s nothing I the fridge and the weather hasn’t been too bad lately.”  She thinks aloud to herself.  “I can stay back at school late and we’ve got candles.” 

 

“What are we going to tell Dad?”  John asks.

 

“That something came up and there wasn’t enough.”  Jane says simply.  “Same as last time.  He’s not going to be upset.”  Jane nods and the two wait in nervous silence, nothing more to distract themselves with as they wait for the doctors return with Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you thought Jade was going to have an illness.  
> Ha, no not that kind of sadstuck.  
> Arguably this is worse.
> 
> ALSO: AS IT STANDS ITS GOING TO BE JOHNDAVEKAT  
> THIS MIGHT CHANGE BUT WHO KNOWS  
> (noooooo is the reason i'm updating so fast)

Jade can’t remember what came first, the drugs or the dreams.  She’s almost certain it was the dreams that drove her to leave her island home and her brother to join her cousins and uncle is a country full of people and distractions.  The dreams that urged her towards Gamzee and the drugs could make them real.  But the drugs make her dreams so real that she couldn’t be sure anymore.

 

They were fantastical dreams though.  Dreams of a world she helped safe, of a universe she was a god in, a universe her friends were happier, a life that was so much more important and special then the one she currently suffered through and barely clung to.

 

She’d needed them in real life.  She _needs_ them in real life.  That sense of importance, of power, and control.

 

So she turns to the drugs that Gamzee is more than happy to supply.  She knows it makes her a terrible cousin, knows the gossip Gamzee occasionally accepts as payment over money helps to make Johns life even more hellish than Gamzee already does and she knows Gamzee makes John’s life hell.  Going to him, asking him for something, paying him, associating with him in general made Jade the worst kind of cousin ever.

 

But she has an itch and the son of one of the city’s biggest drug lords is the only one that can scratch it.

 

It was only a matter of time before she ODed, a ticking timebomb in a house that can’t afford to have her stomach pumped.

 

And yet they did.

 

And they did again.

 

They did everytime, and just thanked their lucky stars they got there in time.

 

No matter what Jane and John are there for her, ready to pay for her to be healthy, ready to cover her back and not tell Uncle James, ready to try to coach her towards rehab that they can’t afford, to tell her to stop, to hide her drugs, and the money she needs to buy more.

 

And yet every time she goes back.  They’re her whole world but they’re not enough because there’s a fake world so much better than her current one.

 

Jade is a terrible cousin.

 

When she opens her eyes she reminds herself of that fact. 

 

“Jade!  You’re okay!”  John breaths, relief clear in his face as he looks down at her.

 

“John?  Of course I’m fine what hap-, oh no, I am so sorry.”  Jade says, sitting up too fast and almost head butting John as she does so.

 

“Jade, calm down, take it easy.”  John soothes, grabbing his phone and sending a message.  “You’ve been out since yesterday, Jane went to school a little while ago.”  He tells her.  “How you feeling?”

 

“Shitty.”  She whines.  “I am so sorry John, really, I swear I didn’t mean to but it just… it just happened.”  She apologizes.

 

“Its fine Jade, all that matters is that you’re okay and safe.”  John tries to reassure her.

 

“No, no that’s not okay at all, oh god, we can’t afford this, I didn’t mean to overdo it again.”

 

“If you’re sorry then get help.”  John sighs, trying not to sound forceful but patience isn’t his strong point.  “Give it up.”  He adds.

 

“I…”  Jade hesitates.  “I can’t John.”  She mumbles, looking down.

 

“Then can you at least tell me what you’re taking?  Or who you’re getting it off?”  John asks, starting to give up the attempt and beginning to sound impatient.  Jade can’t blame him.  They’ve been so patient with her and she’s given them no reason to be.

 

She just can’t tell him though.  She can’t tell him she’s getting Sopor, a drug so exclusive it’s not even on the known market, from the person he hates most in the world. 

 

So she doesn’t say anything and John just sighs.

 

“Can you at least tell Dad?  We can’t keep doing this and not telling him where the money’s going.”  He asks.  Jade hesitates to answer a moment.

 

“I’ll think about it.”  She says afterwards, mumbling.  John sighs again but nods.

 

“I’ll go let the doctor know you’re awake.”  He says, leaving the room.

 

When John’s gone Jade lets the shakes take over her body, the feeling of her nerves tingling, her eyes shaking and the colours changing consume her for a moment.  Her head still feels fuzzy and her stomach is completely empty.  She knows it’s just a matter of minutes before this assault of every sense is over and she feels only emptiness.

 

Why does she take those drugs again?  She feels dreadful.

 

Her phone buzzing brings her attention from how crappy she feels to the source of her suffering.

 

TC **:** SUP DOLL  
TC: noticed a certain someones  
TC: AINT AT MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL  
TC: this mean you gonna need a  
TC: TREAT CAUSE I COULD MOTHER  
TC: fucking do with a trick or two  
TC: AKA SOME KNOWLEDGE

His obvious carelessness with phone credit is annoying.  Jade tries to focus on that.  He’s annoying.  She doesn’t want this, she can’t.  Jade takes a deep breath, she has to do this.  She forces herself to focus for long enough to send a message.

JADE: no, I don’t need anything from you gamzee

Quickly she turns off her phone before she can change her mind and give into his temptation of Sopor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

John opens the door for them when they get home and heads to his room almost immediately after.  He’s rushing and Jade feels bad for the billionth time today because he’s got work today and he had to stay with her so now he has to rush.

 

Jade heads to her room and grabs her favourite squiddle, cuddling it close to her chest for the comfort the smiling plush toy is so good at offering. 

 

“Jade, you’re coming with me by the way.”  John calls from his room and Jade sighs.  She doesn’t want to but she knows why he’s making her go and she doesn’t want to make his life even harder by arguing.

 

“Alright.”  She calls back and, after giving her toy another tight squeeze, she gets up.

 

Jade doesn’t have the energy to be as perky or energetic as she normally would so she just grabs the first clothes that she finds.  She pulls on a black hoodie and a matching skirt, slipping into her red flats and leaving the room, waiting for John in the kitchen.  She doesn’t feel better but the world isn’t spinning at least. 

 

When John gets out he’s wearing his uniform for a popular café in the city.  Jade and Jane were still impressed the boy had managed to get the job but they weren’t surprised.  John is charismatic most of the time. 

 

“How long until your shift starts?”  Jade asks, standing up.

 

“20 minutes.”  He says, grabbing his keys.  They head out the door and Jade doesn’t feel like running but there’s no other way to reach the café in time and she’s already causing John enough trouble, she’s sure he would’ve rathered to go to school before his shift, if only because he’s recently made friends with Dave.

 

Dave Strider.  The thought of him brings another wave of dizziness from withdrawal.  He’s in her dreams constantly, a hero who could never understand that he was a hero.  And now he’s living the life, a perfect life, without the stress of money or dreams. 

 

He deserves this peace, at least this time around.

 

“Jade, hurry up.”  John calls back to her and she snaps out of her thoughts.  Don’t think about it, don’t think about it.  She’s going to do it this time, she’s going to break this addiction and she’s going to stop being a burden on her family.  She’s going to do this.

 

They make it to the café and Jade takes a booth at the back, one she knows no one ever really sits at.  John apologizes to his boss about her needing to stay but the kind woman just smiles and assures him that it’s fine, it’s not the first time but she doesn’t mind, she jokes that maybe they’ll all get a chance to keep up this time.

 

Most of John’s shift isn’t during a large rush but the café’s still busy outside the rushes so he doesn’t get much of a chance to stop by Jade, who sits thinking to herself most of the time.  At one point one of the worked, a smaller boy with a Mohawk, brings her a cup of tea and tells her it’s on the house before rushing back off to work.

 

Jade stares into the glass, sipping at it occasionally but mostly just trying to remember how to feel.  The drugs always made her feel everything, made her feel so alive, but when they were gone she felt empty and when she’d had her stomach pumped it made her feel worse.

 

She looks over to John, he’s busy serving tables and laughing with costumers, working for every tip but she knows he wouldn’t get half as much as he deserves. 

 

She sighs and looks back to her tea, hours ticking by without her even noticing.

 

A noise across the table makes her jump slightly and she looks over.  An Asian boy with shaggy, dirty blond hair shits across from her in 3D glasses of all things.

 

“You’re thitting in my theat.”  He says as explanation, a lisp in his voice.  “You’ve been thitting there for 2 hourth drinking that thame cup of tea, tho you know what I’m thitting here and if you don’t like it you can move.”  He adds.

 

“Oh, uh, no, it’s… it’s fine.”  Jade replies after a moment.  He barely notices, just opening a laptop and being to type away.  Jade stares at him for a moment before looking back to her tea and starting to drink it.  It’s cold now, but that’s okay, whoever made it clearly had that in mind and it still tastes fine.

 

John comes over shortly, having made time to when he noticed someone sitting with his cousin.

 

“Uh, sir, hi I’m John and you normally come in and sit here but this tables already t-“  He starts to tell him and the teen gives him a deadpan look but Jade is the one to cut him off.

 

“No, its fine John, honest, I don’t mind.”  Jade says, forcing herself to smile.

 

“Are you sure Jade?”  John asks, frowning slightly.  “You can sit in the back if you’d rather, my boss wouldn’t mind.”  He offers.

 

“No, John.  I’m already being a hassle, at least let an actual consumer sit with me.”  She assures him and he hesitates but nods.

 

“Alright.”  He sighs, going to leave.

 

“I’m have the uthual thankth.”  The stranger tells him and John nods.

 

“So… you come here often?  I’ve never seen you here before.”  Jade decides to try to start a conversion rather than continue the silence.

 

“Yeah, itth normally good for getting work down when itth not buthy.”  He shrugs.  “You beig taken on the cheapetht, loneletht date ever?”

 

“What?  Wait you mean… Ew, no.  John’s my cousin I’m… being babysat.”  She sighs the last part.

 

“Bit old for that, or are you actually 12?” 

 

“I’m 16, just… sick.”  It’s not completely a lie, but she certainly doesn’t want to tell this stranger the truth.

 

“Maybe I thhouldn’t have that here then.”  The boy says and Jade chuckles softly.

 

“Don’t worry.  It’s not contagious… probably.”  She jokes, causing him to chuckle softly.

 

“Good to know… I’m Thollux by the way.”  He says.

 

“Jade.”  Jade smiles.  “Is that Thollux or Sollux?”  She asks to clarify.

 

“The thecond one, my parentth had the wortht naming thkillth.”  He jokes.

 

“What are you doing on your computer then, Sollux?”  Jade smiles.  She starts to feel a bit of life slip back into her as she talks to him,

 

“Coding a viruth for a friend.”  Sollux shrugs.

 

“Can I have a look?”  Jade asks and he hesitates a moment.

 

“…thure, why not.”  He eventually says and Jade moves to sit next to him.  They spend the rest of John’s shift creating the best virus to mess with his friend and then chuckling over said friend’s reaction.  John smiles when he brings the costumer the coffee he ordered, glad to see Jade bouncing back to quickly.

 

 

 

“Hey Jade, my shifts over.”  John says when they can head home.  Jade looks away from what she and Sollux were doing on the computer.

 

“Already?  Oh, alright.”  She says, turning back to Sollux.  “Guess I’ve got to go then Thollux.”  She teases him.

 

“Finally.”  Sollux teases back.  “Mind if I grab your number before you do?”  He says after a moment and Jade looks surprised before smiling. 

 

“Of course.”  She says, they exchange phones and input each other’s numbers into the phones.

 

“Thith thing ith fucking old.”  Sollux comments as he hands Jade her phone.

 

“Says the hipster with an android.”  Jade replies, giving Sollux back his.

 

“Androidth are thuperior to apple in every pothible way ever.”  Sollux replies.  “I am not a hipthter, I know becauthe I know a fucking hipthter and we’re nothing a like.” 

 

“Thure, thure.”  Jade teases.  John clears his throat.  “Right, right, coming.”  She says.  “Bye Sollux.”  She smiles, waving at him as she leaves.

 

John and Jade walk home, and Jade asks him about how the night prior went for him and John lets her know, keeping out the last part.  He asks her about the boy and gives her one of the cupcakes his boss had given him.  Jade recounts what they did and hears a buzz from her recently turned on phone. 

 

She still feels shitty, still feels the draw backs from the lack of Sopor and knows they’ll only get worse.  A boy’s not going to change that.  But a new friend on the side of reality over her dreams makes Jade feel like there’s more to fight for, more people on her side. 

 

She’s going to kick this habit, she has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JadeSollux is my crackship.   
> I adore this ship. 
> 
> SIDENOTE: i've never had my stomach pumped, never ODed, and never taken drugs so I don't know if I wrote this well, hopefully i did. Constructive criticism is always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update guys, I've been working on an ask blog for a story idea called I Choose Or, its an original concept based ask blog that'll relay on asks from followers to get to the story arks, to unlock characters, to get to know the main two characters. These two characters are called Ray and Charles, ones a demiromantic being that kinda doesn't/shouldn't exist and the others a transgendered ftm fallen angel of sorts, if that sounds like your cup of beverage then keep an eye out because I'll add a link in the summary of one of the next few chapters.
> 
> I do not condone anything that Bro and Gamzee do in this. Don't do those things guys. They're assholes.

“Morning David.”  Rose says when she opens Dave’s door.

 

“No, you’re mistaken, it’s still night time.”  Dave claims, voice muffled and tired.  He didn’t even remember Rose getting home last night, she’s not allowed to wake him up all high and mighty, at least that’s how his tired mind rationalized.

 

“Fine then, I’ll simply tell mum you’re too busy being a baby to talk.”  Rose decides, going to close the door.

 

“I’m up, I’m up.”  Dave says quickly, jumping from the bed. 

 

“Good, now get dressed.”  Rose hums, heading to leave the room quickly.

 

“Fuck that I want to talk to mum.”  Dave says, grabbing his dressing gown all the same as he rushes out of the room all the same.

 

“Holy shit you got him up.”  Dirk says from the couch, looking over the back of it to Dave, who flips him off. 

 

“Shut it.”  He huffs.

 

“David, don’t be so rude to your brother.”  A woman whose image is on the screen of the television scolds him.

 

“He’s the one being rude.”  Dave argues.

 

“He was only complimenting me, I don’t see how that’s rude.”  Rose smirks. 

 

“Well complimenting you is still dumb.  Like your ego needs stroking.”  Dave mocks.  A chuckle brings his attention back to the television screen.  Two woman are on the screen.  They’re both blond, the one to the right with a darker shade and clearly neater, styled in a neat bob.  The second woman’s hair is lighter and messier, her hair looking as if she hasn’t brushed it in the last few days.  Both are wearing a white dress, the former’s has a high collar and a pink belt while the latter has a pink scarf. 

 

The four kids are certain they’re only the matching couple to be embarrassing. 

 

“Hi Mum, hey Mama.”  Dave smiles back and gives them both a wave. 

 

“Good morning Dave.”  The messier haired woman smiles, Mama.

 

“It’s good to see you Dave.”  Her partner smiles. 

 

“Why do you guys have to call so early?”  He asks, yawning.

 

“Wow, now who’s rude?”  Dirk teases back, bumping him when Dave sits with him. 

 

“Shut up you ass.”  Dave bumps him back.

 

“Because you’re easier to interrogate at this time.”  Mum teases.

 

“Oh no, please tell me this isn’t about to happen.”  Dave groans.

 

“Oh it is.”  Roxy grins from his other side. 

 

“It was Roxy that told them.”  Rose dobs.

 

“Heeeeey, don’t poke fingers.”  Roxy pouts.

 

“So what’s he like?”  Mama asks.

 

“What’s who like?  There’s no crush.”  Dave defends.

 

“We never said anything about a crush David.”  Mum smirks.

 

“No, but they have been, for like a month. I’m going to go get dressed.”  Dave said, getting up again.

 

“You’re no fun Davey.”  Mama teases.  “Oh, I know, bring him down for the party!”  She suggests. 

 

“It wouldn’t be any trouble, isn’t your other friend going anyway?”  Mum agreed.

 

“No, that will literally be the most embarrassing situation of my life.”  Dave refuses.

 

“Come on, we won’t embarrass you too much.”  Roxy grins.  Dave doesn’t believe that for a minute but he does think for a moment before grinning.

 

“Only if everyone else brings a date.”  He agrees.

 

“Deal.”  Roxy grins.

 

“Um, I am not okay with that.”  Dirk frowns.  “Still getting over my ex, remember asshole?” 

 

“Exactly, it’s just what you need to get over him.”  Mama says.

 

“I’ll bring Kanaya.”  Rose says.

 

“You were already bringing Kanaya.”  Dave tells her, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m not bringing someone other than my girlfriend as my date David.”  Rose rolls her eyes back. 

 

“Fair point.”  Dave hums.

 

“Do D and Bro have to bring dates?”  Mum asks.

 

“Oh my god I want to see them with dates.”  Roxy grins.  “Yes they have to bring dates.”

 

“It’s settled then, for D’s party we’ll each have a plus one.  I let the older boys know.”  Mum hums.

 

“What about the other guests?”  Rose asks.

 

“I see no reason to involve them in our family fun.”  Mum shrugs.

 

“I’ve found my date.”  Mama grins and kisses Mum’s cheek.

 

“Ewwwww.”  Dave and Roxy say in synch.

 

“Children.”  Dirk and Rose roll their eyes in unison.  Their mothers chuckle on the television. 

 

“Alright, alright, time to get ready for school, we’ll talk soon.”  Mama smiles. 

 

They all give each other there farewells before the two woman hang up the video conversion and their distant children get ready for school.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dave gets there there’s only about 10 minutes before the first bell.  He heads towards the library, muttering to himself the words he plans to use to invite John to the party but when he arrives he finds John’s not there.  Dave frowns lightly and tries not to be disheartened.  It’s not like they’d made plans to meet up, it’s just he’d hoped that John was there.

 

Then again, maybe he’d already headed to homeroom, or maybe he was running late to school.  Dave took a deep breath.  There was any number of reasons as to why John wasn’t in the library and Dave shouldn’t, and isn’t, jumping to the conclusion that he was avoiding the richer blond.

 

Then again, Dave thinks, John did leave in a rush the night before.

 

Dave shakes the thought from his head and turns from the library, heading back to the main building to put away his bag and to head to his own homeroom. 

 

When he gets there he already sees Rose sitting in the back on her usual spot reading a book.  He walks over and drops into the sit next to her.

 

“John not in the library?”  Rose smirks.

 

“Are you guys ever going to let up on that?”  Dave groans.

 

“No, no we’re not.”  Rose smirks.

 

“Asshole.”  Dave sighs.

 

“Did you have fun with him last night?” 

 

“Okay, stop with the eyebrows.  That did not happen.”  Dave rolls his eyes, though he smiles softly thinking about his night with John.  “We just did homework, watched a move, and almost died.  Not in that order.”  He tells her.

 

“Sounds exhilarating.”  Rose hums.  “Would you like to hear about my night with Kanaya?”

 

“No, no I would not.”  Dave quickly refuses, he knows better than to accept that kind of offer.

 

“Oh, but it was quite an enjoyable experience.”  She smirks.  “Honestly, I wouldn’t want you to miss out all the details brother dear.”

 

“But sister sweetest, it’s not at all my busy to know what goes on under the covers with your lover.”  Dave replies in the same mockingly posh voice.

 

They both look up at the sound of someone loudly sitting on the table in front of them.  Dave’s surprised to see Gamzee sitting down.  Dave’s certain they don’t share a homeroom.  It’d be hell for any teacher that has both Gamzee and Dave, masters of cocky attitudes and bitchiness.

 

“Sup?”  Dave greets all the same.

 

“Not much, just figured I’d motherfucking stop by.”  Gamzee shrugs.  Dave gives Rose a look at the corner of his shades.  She’s got a slight frown on her lips.  “Figured I’d here the gossip on Maryam, didn’t motherfucking think I’d hear that shit ‘bout you and that dumbass fag though, gotta admit, thought you had standards above dirt Strider.”  Dave’s lips copy his sister’s sight downturn. 

 

This was another reason he and Gamzee don’t hang out.  Gamzee’s an asshole.

 

“Weren’t you and John friends a few years ago?”  Rose asks him, closing her book and putting it down on her desk.  Gamzee lets out a dark chuckle.

 

“Fuck NO.  But he was friends with a BITCH I used to be friends with, BIG motherfucking mistake on my part, but hey, we all make ‘em, right?”  Gamzee says, his voice almost slipping into the mix of talking and shouts Dave knows he’s known for and yet never really does around the blond.  He’s looking at Dave as he speaks with a glare that Dave’s pretty sure isn’t directed at him

 

“What do you want Makara?”  Dave asks, stilling frowning slightly and not in the more for the more playful bantering and rambling he gets into with friends.

 

“Just all up and inviting you to a motherfucking party Strider.”  Gamzee answers, voice almost returning to a single tone.  He passes over a flyer invitation and Dave takes it.  Neither boy is dumb enough to think the way their hands touch is an accident, especially when Gamzee makes sure it lingers too long by following Dave’s hand a bit.

 

“Thanks, I’ll think about it.”  Dave says, pocketing the flyer after checking the date.  He doesn’t want to go, Gamzee’s parties are full of alcohol and drugs which he doesn’t mind, but they’re also full of Gamzee and other people Dave really, really hates.  But I he wants to keep up the image he’s got it’d be good to go, despite his dislike of the party people.

 

“You can bring your siblings if ya want, but leave that motherfucking whore at home.  Though he’d probably be too sore still to go anyway.”  Gamzee smirks.  “Laters.”  He says, waving as he leaves.

 

“Isn’t someone party popular today.”  Rose teases.

 

“Comes with the turf of being the coolest kid Rose.”  Dave shrugs cockily. 

 

“You going to go?”  Rose asks.

 

“Fuck no, Gamzee’s an asshole.”  Dave frowns back.  “You fucking heard what he was saying about John, geez.”  He adds before deflating a bit.  “Plus it’s a night Bro’s home.”  He adds, mumbling. 

 

“Ah, of course.”  Rose hums, picking her book back up as the bell goes and people start to file in, serval sitting with the pair and talking to them.  Dave soaks up the attention, happily playing the part of the coolest of cool kids.

 

* * *

 

 

When lunch comes around Dave still hasn’t seen hair or tail of John.  He’s a little disappointed by that, he’d been hoping to catch up with him and get an answer on the party, or hang out after school.

 

“Geez, they’re right.”  Dave groans as he finally attempts to himself he totally deserves his families teasing.

 

“We’re always right, at least I’m assuming you’re talking about us.”  If he were anyone else Dave would have jumped when Dirk appears next to him and puts a hand around his shoulders.

 

“Maybe.”  Dave replies. 

 

“I’d gloat, but I’ve got something else to gloat about.”  He grins and pulls Dave off.

 

“But my adoring lunch room public.”  Dave complains. 

 

“They can wait this is fucking awesome.”  Dirk says.  He pulls Dave into the schools robotics area, which is only as high tech as it is due to the Strider’s donations.

 

“Arghhhh, it’s your nerd thing.  Dirk, how are you a cool kid when you’re actually a nerd?”  Dave continues to complain, but he really doesn’t mind all that much.  He’s actually pretty excited to see whatever he’s brothers been working on.

 

“Have you even seen me?”  Dirk replies.  “Now check this out.”  He presents Dave with a robot bunny.  “It’s a prototype, animal testing before I move on to humans sort of thing.”  He explains.  Dirk clicks a button on the bunny and it whirs to life.  The bunny looks up to Dave, pauses a moment, and walks over, holding his hand out to the blond.  Dave raises an eyebrow to Dirk before shaking the bunny’s hand.  The bunny doesn’t let go of the two fingers that he's hugging with his small paw, instead it steps up onto Dave’s hand and then climbs up his arm, sitting on his shoulder.

 

“Cool, right?  His names Lil’ Seb.”  Dirk grins at him, the way only Dirk and Bro grin, which is more of a proud smirk than anything else.

 

“He’s awesome Dirk.  You did well.”  You tell him.

 

“Mind if I take him as my date to the party?”  Dirk half jokes, starting to put away his tools.

 

“Dirk.”  Dave sighs softly.  “Roxy was right, you know, you need to get over him.”  He says.

 

“I am over him, doesn’t mean I want to date someone else.”  Dirk sighs.

 

“Bullshit.”  Dave says.  “Don’t you think its bullshit Lil Seb?”  He asks the bunny, who nods to him.  Dave grins at that.  “See even Lil Seb agrees.”

 

“I’m over him Dave.”  Dirk frowns.

 

“If you’re over Jake, Bro’s a teddy bear, and you’re not upset that D’s a month late with work.”  Dave rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m not.”  Dirk glares at him.

 

“Dirk, no one else is here, and I know you, funnily enough.  You’re upset D’s not around, makes sense since you grew up with him, and Jake broke your heart to the point you wouldn’t do shit, outside of your tech related hobbies which you’ll do all damn night.  We’ve actually thought about an intervention, and by think I mean planned.  With multiple themed backups, including but not limited to mafia gangster version, Alice in wonderland themed, close Christmas family, and many more roleplay styled interventions that we’ve decided would at least embarrass you enough to work.”  Dave rambles a bit, rolling his eyes.

 

“Dave.”  Dirk snaps.  “What is going to make you shut up about this?”  He mumbles something about Dave being too much like Rose under his breath but Dave ignores it.

 

“One, you bringing a date to the party.”  Dirk rolls his eyes again at this.  “And two, let’s go play some sport.”  He offers.  “You used to do that all the time.”  Dirk hesitates before sighing.

 

“Fine.”  Dirk agrees.  He takes Seb from Dave’s shoulder, shuts him down, and headed to leave.  On the way he puts Seb in his locker and then they head outside to join the basketball game going on.

 

Dirk wouldn’t admit that it makes him feel better but Dave can see it.

 

 

When he’s finally home again Dave dumps his bag on the floor by his door and dumps himself face first into his bed.  He manages to sleep for a few hours only to be woken up by the front door slamming.

 

“I’m home you little shits.”  Bro calls.  Dave gets up fast and locks his door before relaxing again when he hears the television turn on.  He sits back onto his bed and pulls out his laptop.  The second he does his pesterchum explodes with messages.  Dave doesn’t bother to read them all just yet, instead scrolling down to read the more recent ones.

 

KV: FUCK STRIDER I NEED DIRKS HELP.  
KV: STRIDER WAKE THE FUCK UP.  
KV: DAVE YOU NOOKSNIFFING BITCH HELP A FRIEND OUT.  
KV: FUCKER, I WILL MURDER ALL YOUR RAPS.  
KV: REMURDER THEM SINCE THEIR EXISTENCE MURDERED THEM.

TG: that is both rude and makes zero sense  
TG: i am insulted

KV: SHUT UP I NEED DIRKS HELP.

TG: why?

KV: SOLLUX FUCKING DESTROYED MY FUCKING COMPUTER.

TG: again?

KV: SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
KV: HE HAD HELP THIS TIME, NOT FUCKING KIDDING, THEY TRIED TO ACT LIKE THEY WERE HIM BUT I KNOW THAT FUCKER BETTER THAN THAT.

TG: who has the helper?

KV: HAVEN’T A FUCKING CLUE, NOW GET DIRK TO GIVE ME A FUCKING HAND.

 

Dave sighs softly, knowing this means leaving his room. 

 

TG: fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 

The Strider gets up and tries not to be notice as he makes his way to the door and unlocks it.  Bro did go straight to watching television. 

 

He opens the door, takes one step, and gets buried in felt and fabric.  For a moment he panics, unable to see or breathe, he thrashes about and feels a few sharp things stick into his skin.  He manages to pull himself out of the mess and takes a moment to catch his breath and readjust to the light of not being covered in sex toys.  Looking up he sees Bro standing with a slight smirk. 

 

“Learn to pay attention to your surroundings lil man.”  He mocks. 

 

“Right.”  Dave mumbles, because the incident is clearly his fault, he adds sarcastically in his head.  “Did you put needles in that thing?”  He asks, rubbing a sore spot on his arm.

 

“I just told you to pay attention to your surroundings.”  Bro rolls his eyes.  “Of course there wasn’t any needles, like I would leave a needle in any of my products.”  

 

In a second he’s gone, the next the smuppets are too, and the third Dave feels a slap across the back of his head.  Dave waits another few seconds, scanning the hallway for more traps, before deciding its safe enough to proceed and heading towards Dirk’s room to help Karkat fix his computer, rubbing at the stinging in his arm where he swears he felt a needle, even if Bro says there wasn’t any.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Gamzee and Bro are assholes.
> 
> Also, KV is Karkat. There is, in fact, a reason he goes by KV now instead of CG, it will be revealed in a late chapter.  
> PS: Taking votes on if Jake and Dirk will end up together or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally an update  
> a short, shitty update  
> but an update all the same

Jane hung up the phone with a sigh.  Her father hadn’t protested or pushed for details when she told him something came up and they wouldn’t have enough for the electricity bill.  He just told her how proud he was that they could handle it, just like he always did.

 

It was a good thing, of course, Jade didn’t want the man to know the truth and Jane didn’t want to give him something else to worry about.  She knew he wouldn’t be mad, disappointed perhaps, but he would insist on getting her help and they, frankly, couldn’t afford that.  Still, despite the benefits of him not asking, she sometimes wished that he’d push.

 

With a sigh Jane flipped her phone closed and headed out of the private room she’d taken during her free to call him.  The private school she’d gotten a scholarship too was fancy, with enough private rooms that it hadn’t been an issue finding one and no one bugged her throughout the call.  With her business done she headed to her locker to take out her text books for her next class, business.

 

 

“Miss Crocker.”  A teacher called her over as she was heading out of the business classroom.

 

“Yes?”  Jane asked, looking over to the short woman who’d called her name.  Crocker wasn’t the same last name her father had, rather it had been her grandmothers and Jane had taken it rather than her mother’s last name the way he and John had.

 

“I know you’re always one to take up tasks, and I’ve taken on quite the large task that I think I could greatly use your help with.  It’s a catering job, and I was thinking that, perhaps, you wouldn’t mind helping me with it?  It’ll be paid work of course.”  The teacher offered and Jane’s face broke out into a grin.

 

“I would be happy to help.”  She said.

 

“Wonderful.  The clients are the Strilondes, they’re having a large party to celebrate the upcoming film being released by the director D.”  The teacher told her.  “Your classes are done for the day, correct?” 

 

“Yes.”  Jane nodded. 

 

“Perfect, in that case you can come with me now to get all the details and met one of the clients if you would like.”  The teacher smiled.  “And don’t worry, this will count as extra credit so theres no need to stress too much over losing class and homework time.”

 

“That’s wonderful.”  Jane smiled, relaxing a little.  “But why did are they asking school students fot this?”  She asked, following the teacher.

 

“Oh no dear, I run a catering company and it was my help they asked for but I’ve been dreadfully busy and so I suggested you.”  The woman said, leading the younger girl towards one of the private rooms.  “Ms Roxy Lalonde is in this room to talk the details with you.”  She said, gesturing to the door.

 

“Thank you for this.”  Jane smiled at the woman, straightening the skirt of her uniform before heading into the room.

 

Roxy Lalonde was sitting on a chair, with her feet up on the table, playing a video game.  She wore a pink shirt and black shorts, with cat stockings, boots, and fingerless gloves.  Jane wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting but this certainly wasn’t it.

 

“Uh, H-hello.”  She waved a little at Roxy, standing across the table.  Roxy’s eyes, pink eyes, looked from the game and she smiled before putting it away.

 

“You’re Jane?”  She asked and the named girl nodded, holding a hand out.  Roxy smiled and shook it.  “Nice to meet ya, I’m Roxy Lalonde and if you can bake cakes you’ve got the job.” 

 

“Just… just like that?”  Jane asked, surprised. 

 

“Yep.  I heard this place has a huge kitchen, right?  Then let’s go!”  The blonde announced, jumping up. 

 

“Uh, o-okay?”  Jane agreed, Roxy linking arms with her and chatting the whole way to the kitchen, Jane making sure to get the permission of the food tech teacher first of course.

 

 

“Do you have any preferred flavours?”  Jane asked once they arrived at the industrial style kitchen the school had as a food tech room. 

 

“Strawberry Vodka.”  Roxy answered.

 

“Uh, we don’t have vodka and I don’t think I would be allowed to cook that for you but I can do strawberry?”  Jane offered.

 

“Alright, that’ll do.”  Roxy smiled and Jane got to work.

 

When they cake was finished Jane cut them both a slice and Roxy tried it.  Jane watched the way she ate the slice worriedly, Roxy took a few minutes before finishing the slice. 

 

“You’re hired!”  She decided suddenly and loudly before grabbing a book out of the handbag she had on here.  “These are the sorts of things we want, and when, you know, all the dets.”  She grinned.  “Including pay of course.”

 

Jane stared at the digits, barely believing her luck.  This could pay for rent and bills for at least 3 months.

 

“Thank you so much.”  She said, smiling widely at Roxy.

 

“No worries Janey cakes.”  Roxy grinned back, grabbing another slice of cake.

 

 


	7. Rewriting this story

Hey guys, so I'm ending this story here and I plan on rewriting it.  Imma leave this up until I've rewritten it but I don't think it's going in the right direction at the moment.  Sorry bout that.

Should be posting the new story soon though, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> http://amuseandbored.tumblr.com/  
> if you wanna pester me or ask a question or anything of the sort thats were you do it.  
> Still not so sure on the John ships or how bad things are going to be for the boys, shoot me a message if you want to help with that.


End file.
